


Он не боялся

by torri_jirou



Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 06:18:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13288797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torri_jirou/pseuds/torri_jirou
Summary: Всего лишь ещё один взгляд на то, "как оно могло быть".





	Он не боялся

Он сказал: «Мне все равно гореть в Аду».  
Сразу после насмешливого: «А что это ты, Билли, по девкам не ходишь? Не жадный вроде». Билли рассказал «что это он», даже не запнувшись. Он Стрелку все мог рассказать. Знал, гадливо кривиться не станет, не из таких. Но хищное любопытство в глазах увидеть не ожидал. А потом Робишо сказал это свое: «Мне все равно гореть в Аду» и потянул с плеча рубашку. Черт с ним, с адом, но огонь был самый настоящий.

Он только целоваться не любил, говорил: «Поцелуи - это для баб». А все остальное – пожалуйста. Еще не любил, когда за спиной стоят. И придурков, разевающих рот не по делу – тоже. Того козла, который предложил им заняться тем, чем они в самом деле занимались всего лишь пару часов назад, он пристрелил раньше, чем тот успел договорить. А после напился и забыл. Это уже Билли постарался напоить так, чтобы Робишо прямо за столом отрубился, а проснулся за городом у потухшего костра с седлом под головой и полностью заряженным пистолетом в кобуре.  
Потом осталось только вытряхнуть и вытрахать из него отголоски кошмара, пока воспоминания об убитом человеке не стали сном, а подстреленный кролик – реальностью.

Нет, ада Стрелок не боялся, что бы там не трепал про призраков и смерть за спиной. Он про него говорил с упоением, красочно смакуя подробности: про все эти круги, кусты терновые, огненные дожди, гарпий, гиен, крокодилов и прочих чудовищ. Рассказывал так, будто уже купил билет и скоро отправится в захватывающее путешествие. За три года Билли его истории выучил лучше, чем шрамы на его теле. Занятное место придумали белые. И Библия их - та еще книженция.

Так что да, Стрелок никого не боялся. Боялись его. Даже не зная имени, бледнели, сутулились, втягивали голову в плечи стоило встретиться с ним взглядом. Он не боялся ничего... кроме собственных страхов. А Билли боялся, что однажды эти страхи окажутся сильнее и тогда Стрелок кончится, даже если будет жить. Но пока страхи можно было прогнать – выпивкой, сексом, хорошей дракой, новым местом – он гнал. И поэтому остался, когда Робишо уехал. Чтобы он мог вернуться. А если не вернется – конец ему. И тогда лучше самому сдохнуть, чем увидеть это.

Его смерть оказалась не такой уж и страшной – Стрелок умер раньше, чем долетел до земли. Билли поторопился зарядить пистолет, чем-то ведь придется отстреливаться от тех собак и гарпий. Едва успел: в горле забулькало, пальцы онемели и стало слишком больно дышать. Ничего, прорвется. Главное, где-то в этом чертовом аду успеть найти Стрелка.


End file.
